Calvin and the Field Day Transcript
Scene 1: The Day, Announced Gym Instructor:Line up,men. Calvin(to Andy):I hate how he calls us men. Andy:Mr.Spittle says that he used to be an army general. Calvin:I liked the other one better. Gym Instructor:Next Friday,we will have a field day in the yard. I will read partners I picked and all events that will happen. First,the events. Your group will switch through all events. There will be soccer,bowling... Tyler:How will there be bowling on the school yard? Gym Instructor:It'll be in the gym. There will be track and field,boxing,volleyball,table tennis(also in the gym),tennis,golf,football, archery, field hockey, skateboard races,and baseball. There will be gates dividing the events so you won't get hurt. So Group One will be playing Soccer first. Now the partners. Susie:When did you assign us? Gym Instructor:On Monday. The teams are as so: Group 8, Jack L and Raymond, Group 7, Andrew and Jack Z, Group 6, Maria and Cheryl, Group 5,Avery and Ginger. Avery:That's awesome. Gym Instructor:Group 4,Katie and George. Group 3,Albert and Tyler,Group 2,Andy and Susie. And Group 1, is Moe and Calvin. Calvin:NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gym Instructor:Ok, Calvin, that was weird and it's not nice. See you next Friday! Calvin: *in mind* Maybe I can apologize so he won't beat me up. *out loud* Oh I'm sorry, Moe. Moe:It's OK,Twinky. See you next Friday! You know with me, I can be the best! Scene 2: At The Hall Girl 1: Did you hear? Field Day is next Friday! Girl 2: I did hear! There is no school until Next Friday! Calvin:So what? I'll have to spend TWO WEEKS training to equalize against Moe! What a waste of time! Girl 1:You're paired up with Moe? Girl 2: He must be really strong! Girl 1: Are you playing on his team? Calvin: OF COURSE! BUT HE IS A JERK! Girl 2: But he is so kind. And... Calvin: SHUT UP! *Angrilly walking away* Girl 1: I don't know what's in him. Girl 2: Maybe HE'S the shrimp Moe's talking about. Scene 3: Faking Sickness is Bad Idea (Calvin walks to his house from the bus. Hobbes pounces on him) Hobbes:YYYYAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Calvin:*is not affected by the attack* You can hit me,but I'm going straight to bed. Hobbes:Wait,what?(falls to the porch, acting like he's dead) Calvin:You heard me! I'm going to sleep for the next two weeks and faking being sick on Friday. *Hobbes gets up* Hobbes(scratching head):Why? Calvin:There's a field day and I got put with the worst possible partner. Hobbes:It can't be... SUSIE?!!!!! Calvin:NO! I got paired up with Moe! Hobbes:Why would you? I mean, he's really strong, and he dosen't harass you as mu- (Zoe enters) Oh, hi Zoe. Zoe: Hey, Hobbes. What'cha got. Hobbes:There's a field day at the school next Friday and Calvin got paired with Moe. Zoe:Who's Moe. Calvin:The school bully and he always picks on me. Zoe: Really? Hobbes: Yeah! And he has a stupid idea that he's going to be sick! Calvin's Mom: I heard that, Hobbes! Hobbes: Sorry. Scene 4:Training is Fun (Back inside) Mr.Jacobson:What's going on? Calvin:There's a field day at school and I got put with Moe,the class bully. Mrs.Jacobson:Yikes. We'll need to train hard. Calvin: Sure, Mom. Mr.Jacobson: It'll build character. Calvin:*groans* NO. Mrs.Jacobson: DEAR! Mr.Jacobson: Alright, please ignore that I said that. Calvin: OK. Mr.Jacobson:The first event is, what, soccer. HEY! I used to play soccer as a kid. Calvin:Really? Mr.Jacobson:Of course! I was the best. Come back to the backyard. Later... Mr.Jacobson:In soccer,the main goal is to kick the ball as hard as you can into the goal. Calvin: That's to simple. Mr.Jacobson:I know the main goal, but it is too complicated. (later) Mrs.Jacobson:The next event is bowling. I remember that my friend's dad owned a bowling alley,and let us play for free! Calvin:Oh,really? Mrs.Jacobson:My max was 5 strikes in a single game. That proves I was really good. Get in the car. I will take you to a bowling alley to practice. (much later) Hobbes:The next event is track and field. Remember the story I told you at the beginning of the series? Calvin:Yeah. Hobbes:It built my track and field skills. I rigged the whole sidewalk with running courses,sticks as javelins,and the other stuff. With Socrates help of course. Calvin:He probably rigged it wth pranks. Bill Watterson(narrating the story):Calvin learned a lot during the two weeks. He learned boxing with Socrates,volleyball with Zoe,table tennis with Andy,tennis with Mr.Jacobson,golf with Mr.Johnson,football with Hobbes,archery with Socrates,field hockey with Mr.Jacobson,skateboarding with Andy,and baseball with Hobbes. Andy: Um, skateboarding isn't in Field Day. Scene 5:The field day (Scene 5 coming soon